In a conventional paper machine press framework, the column sections above and below the removable column section are releasably interconnected by eye bolts, screws or similar threaded elements that are pivotally attached to one or the other of the upper/lower column sections and that bridge the gap present in the column when the removable section is not in place. The aforesaid threaded elements have to be very robust since they are subjected to high tension when the press is operating at its maximum permissible load. Additionally, the threaded elements are at times subjected to high bending moments.